Mix Tape Series, Volume 1
by Who's Clues
Summary: A collection of scenes on and off the TARDIS, with musical accompaniment. Occasional mild language.


Obviously, I don't own the rights to Doctor Who or the music, the characters aren't original, the songs aren't original.

Banana Pancakes

Rose woke to see dark grey smeared across her window, fragmented by the rain hammering at the glass. She rolled over towards the door to her room and tried to fall back asleep.

She woke again, this time to the sound of her door opening and a warm, spicy-sweet smell in the air. She opened her eyes to see the gangly Doctor carrying a tray with two plates, two glasses of green juice and a small pitcher of maple syrup.

"What's all this then?" she asked, sitting up. The Doctor set the tray down between them as he sat across from her on the bed.

"It's terrible outside, I thought we could just stay in today. I made banana pancakes!"

"If it's rotten out, why don't we just go somewhere else?" Rose asked as she poured syrup over the stack of pancakes the Doctor offered her.

"Well, I thought maybe a nice quiet day in the TARDIS would suit you just fine. You've been sleeping an awful lot lately."

"You've got me running all over who knows where every day! Of course I'm tired," Rose ate more of her pancakes. "Besides," she said with her mouth full. "I don't want to waste any time just sitting around eating pancakes while it's raining. We are going to do something exciting, so get back to the controls mister."

"Right." The Doctor paused. "Do you think I could maybe just have a few more, and then we'll go? You know I love a banana!"

Diamond Dave

"Amelia! You had better explain just what you thought you were doing. There was no way you could have known if that laser generator was compromised; that was reckless and irresponsible and I don't know if you're ready to be here."

"I was only doing what I thought you would do Doctor, and trying to save us and the rest of the planet from blowing up. It was fine."

"I'm never that foolish and if I am then that is my business. You're so much more fragile than I am and you need to remember that."

"So you're Mr. Fix It and I have to just be a good human and follow your directions?"

"Well I wasn't going to say it but since you did - " Amy stormed away to her room, with her idolatry in tatters.

After a few hours floating in space, The Doctor knocked on her door but she didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Amy, it's just important that you don't get hurt because I can't always save the people I put into jeopardy." He waited for her to say something back. "You've got a wedding to go to, remember?" Amy opened the door and glared at him. "You did a very good job, just … stop doing things like that okay?" he asked and awkwardly patted her head. They stood there for a moment. "Okay good," and he walked off back down the corridor to the control room.

Lovefool

"Mum has no idea what she's talking about," Martha thought to herself as she and The Doctor walked through the courtyard of an alien palace, led by an armed guard. "Of course, we are being brought to be charged with littering on a planet where the punishment is life in solitary confinement. The Doctor isn't bad news though, he'll get the two of us out of this mess and it'll be off to the stars or back to meet Marie Curie or something just amazing. Because he's amazing, and he's bringing me with him."

A Diamond and A Tether

The Doctor slipped away from the reception and left River Song in Amy's garden.

"Married. Us. Me, married," he wondered out loud to himself. "Can you believe that?" he asked the TARDIS. "I can't be held back, or reined in, or … or anything that marriage does to people. Sure I bring people with me, but they all leave one way or another and yes that's very sad sometimes but be married to one of them?" The Doctor leaned against the console and thought until the TARDIS made an urgent noise to draw him from his thoughts on feelings and commitment ("Yuck!").

"Of course, sorry."

Ready To Go

Donna woke up and got ready to go on another job interview. Her mother had been on her about getting a job ever since she got back from holidays and spent all of her savings. Yesterday's interview hadn't gone well; she'd gotten into a heated debate with the interviewer over what constitutes "quality television programming." She hadn't even gotten to start the actual interview, they were making small talk and she mentioned the new episode of Coronation Street and the interviewer's face, some beige wrinkled old crone, pinched her face and said something about only watching David Attenborough documentaries and biographies of legendary leaders.

"Today could be different," she thought as she gathered her things together and got the keys from the kitchen table. Her mother wished her luck half heartedly and Donna left for another pointless day of sitting rooms and useless chit chat with someone half her age at some posh law firm looking for a part time typist that would never hire her anyway. Not that it mattered because she wasn't looking for a proper job anyway.

She parked her car and as she was walking down the street, she saw an advertisement for a new weight loss pill that was being released in a few months.

"Ha! Like that will help anyone," she thought cynically.

Happily Ever After

Rose had just made the biggest decision of her life; without any hesitation she changed her mind and left Mickey in the streets of London, having just gotten him back. The sacrifice didn't even occur to her, all she heard was adventure calling her. If she had gone to uni, she imagined this is what it would feel like moving into student housing for the first time and feeling off balance and anxious. She had an unfamiliar nervous hum running through her. The Doctor ran around the center of the room flicking switches and pulling levers.

She didn't know if this was a good choice, but she felt like it was the right one and that her story was finally going the way it should be.

"Well Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you want to go?

Turn Me On

Amy looked again at the cookbook spread open on the countertop.

"Well it doesn't look like that!" She yelled to the book and then looked back to her bubbling mess. It was Rory's birthday so she was trying to make something special for him. Usually Rory came home from the hospital and then made supper for the two of them, but she thought maybe it would be rather nice of her to take care of the evening meal - at least, for his birthday. She bit her lip and looked worried at the disaster in the kitchen. There was lemon juice, random herbs, and bits of dough all over the counter; the sink and it's surrounds were covered with just about every pot, pan, and dish the Ponds owned. She checked the time. Maybe if she was very quick she could have this cleared away and get down to the shops to get some lovely Sunday dinner type thing before Rory got home. Or not.

"Where is The Doctor when you need him?" she thought, not for the first time in her life. She blew a few locks of hair out of her face and tried stirring the cloudy mess that was meant to be handmade gnocchi. Maybe she should have considered trying something easier.

Before she had time to figure out what to do, she heard the front door close.

"Hello, I'm home," Rory's voice filled the house.

"Don't come in here!" Amy yelled back. Rory didn't listen; if Amy yelled not to come in, it actually meant: "Please come in, this is a disaster/I'm changing my clothes/There's a surprise in here from The Doctor and I don't know if you should see it just now." Rory rushed into the kitchen, expecting something may be on fire, and laughed when he saw his lovely wife covered with flour dust and surrounded by mess.

"It's the thought that counts," he said and set down the wine and take away he'd picked up on the way home.

Hurricane

The Doctor didn't know what to do with what was inside him, besides isolating himself from it. He faded away from Rose and what's more, he faded away from himself as well. There was no where to go anymore. He just stood, right where he was when he'd last seen her.

If he'd had any inclination to listen, he'd have heard the TARDIS operating herself, setting course for the Vortex with no set destination. There was no where to go anymore.

She Had the World

Martha and The Doctor sat and watched the fireworks along with all the Rutulians celebrating their independence day. The Doctor was munching on something that looked suspiciously like an Earth banana dipped in chocolate and nuts. Martha relaxed on the blanket she'd brought from the TARDIS linen closet and watched the eccentric next to her as he tried to catch all the chopped peanuts that fell off when he took a bite. The fireworks display, far more impressive than anything Martha had seen on Earth with flaming shapes that flew through the air and glittering aerial landscapes, finished with a big finale and all the Rutulians gathered together to release lanterns for all the soliders and citizens who had died in the fight for freedom. A ghostly lament danced on the air around them and Martha sat up to face The Doctor.

Martha tried her best to look like a girl waiting to be swept away, but The Doctor's eyes were fixed on the lanterns rising up around them. After singing the song of their people, the Rutulians started to disperse back to their homes, and The Doctor bound up and started towards the TARDIS, leaving Martha to gather their things and follow. When she caught up in the console room The Doctor was just finished dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief and he noticed that Martha had a few tears running down her own face.

"The traditions here are lovely, aren't they?" he asked as he offered her the handkerchief.

Last Leaf

Rory impatiently tapped his toe waiting for the conductor to open the doors so he could get off the train and get home. He'd been gone nearly all summer visiting relatives and every day he'd been gone he missed Amy, and now he decided it was stupid to keep waiting for her to acknowledge him. He dropped his bags off at home, kissed his mum hello and got on his bike to ride into town. He stopped at the market for some apples, Amy's favorite, and down to the music and electronics shop to get some blank CDs. He rode home as fast as he could and got on the computer in the living room to make a mix CD for the girl of his dreams.

The CD seemed to take forever to burn, and his mother came in to tell him dinner was ready.

"Sorry Mum, I have something to do tonight," he grabbed the CD out of the disk tray and jammed it into the case he'd decorated. "Be back later!" He yelled as he ran out the door. Rory was back on his bike again and as the sun set he pulled up outside the florist who was just closing up.

"Mrs. Twickham, please don't close up just yet!" He yelled and threw his bike to the ground. "I need some flowers, please. It's an emergency and I'm sorry to ask, but please I just need five minutes," he begged breathlessly.

"Of course Rory Williams. What's the emergency?" the old woman asked as she unlocked the door and flicked the lights back on. "It's not your mother's birthday, that's not for ages."

"No, I'm going to see Amy Pond," he admitted, blushing as he picked up a bouquet and handed it over.

"Ah, it's that just lovely?" Mrs. Twickham smiled knowingly. "I remember when my husband was courting me. Took me out to the town dance and spilled punch all down the front of him. Horrible date he was, but when you're in love it just doesn't seem to matter."

"That's really nice Mrs. Twickham, but I am - "

"Go boy!" she said as she handed him the flowers and his change.

Rory got back on his bike with his backpack, the flowers sticking up out the back, and pedaled as fast as he could for Amy's house. He got there to see the lights out except for the front room, and when he rang the doorbell no one answered so he just stood for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He turned back and forth between the step and the door before deciding to wait for either Amy or her aunt to come back.

It was hours later, and Rory was propped up against a tree in Amy's yard, his bike on one side and the flowers and his knapsack on the other. He heard a laugh ringing from down the street and straightened up as he heard another join it. He went over to the hedges as stealthily as he could manage and saw Amy walking down the road with some bloke from their class, holding hands. He panicked for a moment, not wanting to be caught hanging around Amy's house, so he violently jammed the flowers into his bag and and ran with his bike into the backyard, where he stashed his bike to be picked up tomorrow before he and Amy and their friend Mel went to school together, and crawled through a hole in the fence and proceeded to run home as fast as he could, stopping only to throw out the CD, the apples, and the flowers.

Somewhere Beyond the Sea

Rose, with fresh tears, buckled her seat belt in the back seat next to Tony's car seat and let her head hang. Jackie looked back at her kids as Pete started the car and let it idle. They looked at one another, hoping the other would come up with what to do next.

"How about some music then, eh?" Jackie asked as she reached for the radio.

"- omewhere waitin' for me / my lover stands on golden sands / and watches the shi - "

It was a long way back.

Breathe

At first it just hurt, like it always did. Another friend gone somewhere he can't get to. He sat on the ground next to the console and let the TARDIS float in space. Clearly, it was true what Rory said about putting his friends in danger. It wasn't the first time he heard something like that and he knew he always thought it. But don't the good times make up for this feeling? Don't they all leave with something more than they left with? The ones who died never had to watch him go, and the once that did have to watch still had - memories. There was one who had less than she did when she came aboard. The thought of Donna just brought a fresh wave of old pain and he could feel that his mind was getting carried away with him. He couldn't help but dwell though; there were stories that ended sadly, but that was the only time he ever knew that the ending was simply wrong, and there was no way to fix it.

Tin Man

He woke up and blinked then slowly got to his knees. He saw that he had made it into his TARDIS in time but he couldn't exactly feel grateful for that revelation. He sat there with a blank mind for seconds or days. What was there to do now?

It occurred to him eventually that he couldn't stay in the console room like this forever. Even if he did nothing, he could still live for years like a living statue so he got up and washed the last dirt of Gallifrey off his new body. He kicked aside the velvet and ruffled skin he shed and went to put on something that felt right. Dark clothes, heavy and somber. Nothing extraneous, and nothing he could leave behind. He wanted to fashion this new self as a lithe machine, ready to run without anything to slow him down or keep him in one place. He wondered if there was proof somewhere on this new body, something to show he was incomplete; did he have just one eyebrow? A jagged scar somewhere he hadn't noticed? Suddenly he felt sick to be just floating in the time vortex and knew he needed to get far away.

You Are The One

"Time is like a river flowin'. It's rushin' over us, rushin' over us," he sang quietly as he tidied up around the console. "And if the current pulls us under, if we're turned around or broken," he started to sing out, bold and clear. "You'll be the one I want, you'll be the one I want and I'm singing I, I, I want to belong, -ong, -o -"

"Are you singing to the TARDIS?" Amy asked after she crept up behind The Doctor.

"Ongoh! Um," he looked around. "Well. Um. Yes. Yes, actually yes I am singing to the TARDIS." He finished confidently. "It's important that she hears me often to maintain a link between us and so she always recognizes my voice in times of emergency, and," he paused. "I think she likes it." He got flustered again when he saw Amy didn't buy that. "Please leave Pond, I'm very busy just now. Go," he made shooing hands. "Do something." Amy turned back the way she came and heard The Doctor whistling as she made her way back down the corridor.

I Go To The Barn Because I Like The

But what if he could fix it? It was seconds, weeks, days, years later when The Doctor realized that he had changed since leaving Donna at home on the phone with her gossipy friend. Another Time Lord would know it was him, but would Donna? He tried to think what the old him had told her, but he just wasn't sure. He used to be a little dramatic in those days, and who even knows if he had been right? How many human-Time Lord hybrids were there running around? Even as he was thinking, he entered the coordinates for Donna's house and landed right where he'd stood in the rain in his brown striped suit and blue tie. He took a deep breath and bolted out the doors. Same house, good sign! He threw himself at the door and yelled at the top of his lungs.

After considerable ruckus making, one of the neighbors across the road came over and asked what in the blazes he thought he was doing.

"I'm looking for the Nobles. They live here. Blonde woman, goes around quite cross, and an older fellow, he has a beard and a brilliant hat and he loves to star gaze and he never falters in his loyalties, and then his granddaughter. Red hair, very bossy, likes jackets, saved this world and countless others? They live here," he said finish with a grand gesture towards the house.

"Mmm, not any more they don't. Old bloke died up on the hill few years ago, the other two moved out bit after that. Nice couple lives there now though. Got a new baby, precious thing, sleeps at proper hours, not like these - " The Doctor left abruptly without another word. He stalked away directly into the TARDIS and hit a button to dematerialize for anywhere else. He'd rather have stayed away and kept hoping.

Love Will Keep Us Together

It was their first wedding anniversary, well not really. According to time back on Earth it had been a year though and their friends, unaware that Amy and Rory had really been married for seven months, had planned a party at their local pub.

Everyone collected them out front and led them to the back where they'd had a table reserved and decorated for them. The rounds started and soon Rory was pretty well buzzed. It was at this point that some kind of light show started and a rubbish local DJ announced that karaoke was open for the night. Most everyone cheered but Rory automatically sobered up.

"Amy, no," Rory protested, but she conveniently ignored him.

Three hours and many out of tune renditions of torch songs and popular songs from the summer, Rory had drowned himself in lager and threw caution to the wind. He made his way up to the DJ and requested a song. The slow saxophone beats started as he swayed up to the stage.

"This's for m'beautiful new wife." He cleared his throat. "Love. Luuuuuuuuhe will keep us togethuh, thiiiiiink uhme babe whenevuh suuuuuuuuuumsweettalkin' girl comes along. A'singin' a sawwwwwwng mmmmm da da, shit. Stop! Cuz ah really luhve you - Stop! I ben thiiiiiiiiikin' uv yuh, la la la doo doo da maaaaaaaaaa keep us togehhhhhhhhther-"

After he finished with a last shimmy, to thunderous applause, Amy helped her poor drunken husband down off the stage and gave him a kiss. "You, are really, really, reallyreallyreally… really…" he sighed, "pretty," he said as he folded himself around her.

"Thank you Rory, how about we go home?" she replied as she led him back to their friends and said good night.

Banana Pancakes is by Jack Johnson

Diamond Dave is by The Bird & The Bee

Lovefool is by The Cardigans

A Diamond and A Tether is by Death Cab for Cutie

Ready To Go is by Panic! At The Disco

Happily Ever After is by He Is We

Turn Me On is by Norah Jones

Hurricane is by The Hush Sound

She Had the World is by Panic At The Disco

Last Leaf is by OK Go

Somewhere Beyond the Sea is by Frank Sinatra

Breathe is by Taylor Swift

Tin Man is by Animal Kingdom

You Are The One is by Matt Hires

I Go To The Barn Because I Like The is by Band of Horses

Love Will Keep Us Together is by Captain & Tennille


End file.
